Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
Welcome! Hi DARNOK 2 -- we're excited to have Kit-bionicle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Dzięki :-) danrok a tak apropo można tu wstawiać kanoniczne kity np.2010 tahu lub takanuva,czy tylko mocki?--Puszo Xd,Jp Kanoniczne kity tak.Tylko jeśli robisz komiks to pamiętaj!:Komiks nie może być kanoniczny!tzn.Nie opowiada o kanonicznej historii.--DARNOK 2 13:25, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Elo popiszemy na fanclubie?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:39, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Hej!!!Świrunni 16:29, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Elo!!!--DARNOK 2 16:36, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Ej amak i darnok zajrzyjcię na fanclub naszą wike bo za min schodzę!--Matuśek 17:34, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Elo gdzie jesteś!Czytałem twój komiks jest extra szkoda ,że swojego nieskończyłem bUUUUUUUUUUUUU xD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:59, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Nie no dzięki dzisiaj zacznę nową część.PS Jaki obrazek najlepszy?Bo dla mnie z Fohrokiem.--DARNOK 2 13:13, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, mam zrobić forum (heh, to będzie już druga rzecz zrobiona dla tej wiki... pierwsza to kity na str. głównej) - Kapib 17:44, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) O my g... ja też umiem zrobić xD forum.Narpierw może zróbmy indeks później no wiesz co!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:09, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Elo gdzie jesteś????--Aritika władca Guratti 07:51, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, mam robić to forum? I czy mam zrobić nowe Logo? - Kapib 20:07, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Poproszę.PS Co złego w tym?--DARNOK 2 20:09, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Jest krzywe, w JPG i... puste. - Kapib 20:11, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,dobra...rób.PS Jak zrobić żeby nie było tego Wikia Toys tylko na jak ten Takua na EB.To byśmy dali to co jest teraz na Stronie główneej.co?--DARNOK 2 20:13, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Tego kurczę nie wiem. :( - Kapib 20:17, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) -_-.Ej a na kiedy ten obrazek będzie gotowy?--DARNOK 2 20:18, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorki że nie odpisywałem, ale zajmowałem się forum. Nie wiem, postaram się jak najszybciej, ale teraz nauczyciele dużo zadają, kartkówki, sprawdziany, a do tego jak na złość zachorowałem, a muszę chodzić do szkoły bo są konkursy Olimpus itd. więc sam wiesz... - Kapib 20:30, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) No,wiem.Sam niedługo mam Oxford,a zaraz potem jest Alfik.--DARNOK 2 20:32, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Mamy forum. Poprawię stronę główną, bo wszystko jest tak tam porozwalane... - Kapib 20:35, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.A zrobisz tabelki do tych Kitów i link do Forum?--DARNOK 2 20:37, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Może być? ;) - Kapib 20:42, lis 3, 2009 (UTC)